Tyga
thumb El cantante y rapero Tyga (Abreviación de "Thank You God Always", que en español significa "Gracias a Dios Siempre"), es el Seudónimo de Michael Ray Nguyen-Stevenson, que nació el 19 de noviembre de 1989 en Compton, California, Estados Unidos y allí creció al lado de su hermana Miriam Berenice Stevenson Hernández, que lleva un largo tiempo viviendo en Oaxaca (México). Tyga es de origen jamaicano y vietnamita, y es el primo de Travis McCoy de Gym Class Heroes (la madre de Tyga y el padre de Travis McCoy son hermanos). Gracias a sus contactos con Travis McCoy, Tyga logró lanzarse a la fama además de su talento. Se ha hecho conocido en gran parte del mundo por sus continuas colaboraciones con Chris Brown, con el que realizo una gira. Tyga comenzó abriendo los conciertos de Fall Out Boy y siguió con los de Gym Class Heroes, finalmente lanzó su disco "No Introduction" consecuentemente lanzó su primer sencillo "Coconut Juice" con Travis McCoy. Siguiendo de este salieron sus sencillos "Diamond Life" y "AIM", recientemente sacó su sencillo "Cali Love". En el 2007, saco su primer mixtape "Young On Probation". Tyga también participo en los eventos de Get Wett! Entertainment en Los Ángeles, california. El 10 de junio del 2008 saco su primer álbum, "No Introduction", con Decaydance Records y Young Money Entertainment. En el 2009, apareció en "Wife Beater", "Bedrock", "Roger That", y "Finale" del álbum "We Are Young Money", el cual incluye artistas firmados al sello Young Money. En el 2010, Tyga colaboro con Chris Brown en el mixtape "Fan of a Fan". Después en ese mismo año, anuncio la salida de su segundo álbum "Careless World: Rise Of The Last King", el cual sale el 24 de enero del 2012. Tyga está firmando al sello discográfico de Lil Wayne Young Money Entertainment y bajo Decaydance Records. Tyga está casado con Catherine, una joven de origen dominicano. Tyga, en principios de 2013 tuvo un hijo con la joven catherine (Blac Chyna) el hijo de nombre King Cairo (Rey del Cairo) es trending topic en las redes sociales. Biografía No Introduction fue el primer álbum del independiente rapero americano Tyga. Fue lanzado el 10 de junio de 2008, sobre Registros Decaydance . 2 Una de las canciones de este álbum, "Diamond Life", fue utilizado en el videojuego Need for Speed: Undercover , y en Madden 2009 , así como en la película de 2009 Fighting . Tyga ha publicado muchos mixtapes. Creó Fan de Fan con Chris Brown y los productores DJ Ill Will y DJ Rockstar. Cuenta con otros artistas como Bow Wow , Lil Wayne y Kevin McCall aparecido en varias pistas. Cuatro pistas ("Holla at Me", "G-shit", " No Bullshit "y" Deuces ") también se acompañan de un video musical. La canción "Deuces" fue lanzado como el primer single de la mixtape y, el 26 de agosto de 2010, ha alcanzado el número catorce en el Billboard Hot 100 y el número uno en el Billboard Hot R & B / Hip-Hop Songs . El tema también ha sido nominado para Mejor Rap / Sung Collaboration en las 53 ª edición de los Grammy . 3 4 La pista, entre otros, estaba en la lista de canciones de cuarto álbum de estudio de Chris Brown, FAME . Tyga también le dijo a MTV en una entrevista que la producción de la mixtape tomó poco menos de una semana. 5 Careless World: Rise of the Last King es su segundo álbum de estudio. El álbum saldrá a la venta el 21 de febrero de 2012 en Young Money Entertainment, Cash Money Records y Universal Records República Mundo Careless:. Rise of the Last King es un movimiento al estilo de rap que aparece en el álbum de colaboración We Are Young Money más bien mí que el elemento que aparece en la danza amapola No Introduction . 6 Tyga declaró que el álbum muestra que ha crecido, pero todavía se relaciona con los niños. Tyga dio a conocer un nuevo mixtape # BitchImTheShit en preparación para el álbum. El primer single oficial, " Far Away ", fue lanzado el 17 de mayo de 2011 y alcanzó el puesto 86 en el Billboard Hot 100. El segundo sencillo oficial, " Still Got It ", fue lanzado el 4 de octubre de 2011. Alcanzó el puesto 89 en el Billboard Hot 100. El único oficial de tercera, " rack City ", fue lanzado el 6 de diciembre de 2011. Fue incluido originalmente en Well Done Tyga 2 de mixtape, y esta en el álbum después de que obtuvo un éxito comercial. Debutó en el número 91 en el Billboard Hot 100 y ha alcanzado su pico en el número 8 desde entonces. El cuarto árbitro único, " Faded ", fue lanzado el 13 de enero de 2012. Alcanzó su punto máximo en el Hot 100 en el 33 Discografía. Tyga tuvo con Blac Chyna el 16 de Octubre de 2012 a su hijo King Kairo Stevenson. *No Introduction (2008) *Careless World: Rise of the Last King (2012) *Hotel California (2013 Carrera Musical Tyga comenzó abriendo los conciertos de Fall Out Boy y siguió con los de Gym Class Heroes, finalmente lanzó su disco "No Introduction" consecuentemente lanzó su primer sencillo "Coconut Juice"[1]con Travis Mccoy. Siguiendo de este salieron sus sencillos "Diamond Life" y "AIM", recientemente sacó su sencillo "Cali Love".Está firmando bajo el sello de Lil Wayne Young Money Entertainment y bajo Decaydance Records. Este está casado con Catherine una joven de origen dominicano . Actualmente Tyga esta preparando un nuevo trabajo con el artista de reggaeton Leck. TYGA loves YoungCaliKingz music he has just confirm with the press. Su nuevo álbum es Careless World: Rise of the Last King con canciones como 'Far Away' con el talento Chris Richardson, 'Still Got It' con su amigo Drake , 'Rack City' o 'Faded' con su colega y gran amigo Lil Wayne. Actualmente su último Single es Dope con rick ross, y molly con wiz khalifa, ambos singles son parte del nuevo disco Hotel California Categoría:Cantantes